Birth
by sophienorthcott
Summary: ONESHOT. The birth of Teddy Lupin, from his mother and father's individual perspectives. Note: no gory birthing scene, don't worry. ;


Remus paced back and forward in front of the door, arms folded tightly over his chest. His eyes were glued to the door and he sounded as if he was constantly holding his breath. Arthur watched his from a large, brown armchair.

"Remus, sit down. Just relax. Molly made some pumpkin pie. It's delicious." He smiled as he took a spoonful of his own piece.

Remus shook his head.

"Thank you Arthur, but I can't. All I can think about is 'Dora.." He lowered his voice to say his wife's name and looked down at his feet. He stopped pacing. "If something happens to her... I don't know what I'd do." He flopped down on the chair outside the door and sank into it. He looked completely miserable and like he hadn't slept in a few nights. Arthur and Bill shared a look.

In the room behind the door, Molly was patting Tonk's forehead with a wet towel and smiling at her. She looked over at Andromeda who was beaming at her daughter.

"Nymphadora darling, you're doing wonderfully." Tonk's looked up at her mother and glared.

"Don't. Call. Me. That. MOTHER!" She panted, before screwing up her eyes in pain. She clutched her stomach and groaned loudly. Andromeda rushed to her side and took her hand, squeezing it gently.

"You're doing so well. I'm so proud." Her eyes welled up and she began to cry gently. Molly frowned slightly and rolled her eyes.

"Honestly Dromada. You're not helping. Go outside and calm down." Andromeda looked up.  
>"Molly, she is my daughter! My <strong>only <strong>daughter I might add. I am allowed to be excited for my first grandchild!" Andromeda raised her voice and started crying again.  
>"Mum… Please. I'm scared…and.. tired. Could you please go outside for a little while?" Tonks sounded hoarse and weak. She looked so fragile and tiny that Andromeda was suddenly reminded of when Tonks was a baby. She nodded gently and turned on her heel. She walked to the door and glanced back round at her daughter, before opening the door and stepping out.<p>

Arthur coughed and brushed crumbs from off of his shirt.  
>"Remus, honestly. She'll be fine.. The baby will be fine." He said, matter-of-factly. Remus looked up at Arthur and shook his head.<br>"You can't know that. Nobody can… Werewolves aren't born.. They're made. How do I know it won't be, like me. How do I know that it won't hurt Nymphadora? I should never, ever, have agreed to -,'  
>Remus stood up when he saw the door handle turning. He rushed to Andromeda and grabbed her by the shoulders.<br>"What's happening? Is she alright?" His eyes were wild and crazy. Andromeda pulled out of his grip, wiping her eyes.  
>"Calm down. She's fine… It's nearly time."<p>

Tonks was breathing heavily, face screwed up in pain. Molly was rubbing her back and making soothing sounds, smiling at her.  
>"Well done dear, not long now." Tonks threw her a dirty look, but continued panting. The contractions came in waves of intense pain, and Tonks wondered how something so wonderful can come from something so painful. She breathed heavily out of her mouth and strained, pushing as hard as she could. The pain was almost too much to bear, but the thought of a child with Remus Lupin made her giddy with excitement. She had loved him so very much for so long, and he finally reciprocated the feelings, letting go of whatever fear he had of them being together. When she had discovered she was carrying, she was delighted. After all, she wanted nothing more than a happy little family with Remus. She wished for a boy, a miniature Remus. With her eyes, as she always liked her ever-changing eye colour. She smiled through her screams as her son was born.<p>

Remus jumped at his wife's scream and ran to the door, shaking the handle desperately.  
>"'Dora! 'Dora, I'm here," He turned to look at the others. "Open the door! Open the –" He stopped at the sound of a peculiar noise. Something unheard in a very long time. A high, wailing scream, followed by shushing and then a soft gurgling. Remus's face was set with curiosity and his hand trembled as he reached for his wand. He pointed it at the door handle and whispered,<br>"Alohomora." There was a faint click heard and the door swung slowly open.  
>"Hello love." A smiling Tonks said, rocking a small bundle in her arms. "Come see your son." Remus watched her and slowly walked around the bed. Once he reached her head, he leant forward and kissed her gently. He gazed at her and a smile slowly crawled across his face.<br>"I love you 'Dora." Tonks beamed at him and went to speak. A giggle brought Remus' gaze down to his new-born son, who smiled happily up at his mum and dad. His eyes were a cool grey, and his hair was a shade of light purple.  
>"Remus, he's perfect. We're a family." Tonks said, clearly tired. He nodded gently.<br>"I know love. Get some rest." Kissing her head gently, Remus took his son gently from her arms. Tonks chuckled gently and crawled down into bed, closing her eyes to rest. Remus rocked the baby slowly and gazed down at him.  
>"Hello son," he whispered. "Hello Teddy."<p> 


End file.
